


Worthy of Love

by Moonwanderer



Series: Uncle Loki [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fight and Injury, Gen, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Nothing explicit, Post Infinity War, Tags Are Hard, and a BAMF, loki deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Tony Stark had a baby, and Loki will fight for it, even with his bare hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The gender of the baby is purposely not stated, it's up to you.  
> Maybe I will write more stories about "Uncle Loki" and the little one, who knows.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Years have passed since Thanos was defeated, but Loki was still getting funny looks from his teammates when he said something dubious or was just late for a few minutes. Okay, sometimes he acted just a little bit suspicious to mess with them and revel in their discomfort, but to be honest, it was getting more and more tiring not to be completely trusted in. (It didn’t mean he was aching to be accepted, no, of course not, it was just simply annoying...)

Like he was not the guy who had such an important part in defeating the Mad Titan; deceiving him, and helping the pathetic mortals and his poor excuse of a brother gain the upper hand. Like he was not the one who used all of the tricks he could muster, all of the magic he possessed, suffered and lied for years to establish victory. And not to mention all of the missions wich they did as a team after that...

Mortals are not just pathetic but ungrateful too.

For example, Clint still looked at him as if the archer would murder him in his sleep, and Captain America always eyed him suspiciously when he thought the god didn’t see it.

He was not complaining, of course, it was just getting boring...

The one who truly believed in his redemption- beside his adopted brother- was Tony Stark, the Man of Iron. It surprised Loki, after all, he gave the man issues for years, more than enough to bear. But with him being the only one who didn’t mind the company of the God of Mischief, Loki often found himself in the Tower, helping the man babysit his first child. Most of the times Thor and Bruce were there too, with Loki being just a little bit uncomfortable when left alone with the scientist. (There are memories hard to forget. They didn’t talk about the incident when the Big Green One beat the living hell out of the god, but Bruce, that bastard, always wore a smug smile around him.)

The red haired woman with the funny name „Pepper” went back to work not so long after childbirth, but Tony was more than eager to take care of their first child. The baby was a happy little one, soft and chubby with big, innocent eyes and flaming red hair, and for some unknown reasons it really loved when „Uncle Loki” cradled its little ass.

Not a task for someone majestic as Loki was, but even a god could make exceptions to prove his worthiness- not that he _liked_ that squeaky little thing of course. Babies are disgusting, everyone knows that. No one would believe how humiliating things he was willing to do for the sake of the team!

For example right now, when he was running away like a pathetic mortal, instead of fighting with the others in full of his glory. Okay, he might've had some little problems, for the last fight left him robbed of his powers, temporarily, but just enough to make him unable to participate in the fight having fought at the moment.

The remains of the chitauri, an elite squad of assassins survived the Battle of New York, and decided now would be the best time for revenge. The team previously retreated to a faraway base, because they were the target of the attack, and they didn’t want any civilian casulties. Tony, although he proclaimed himself as half-retired, was fighting like in his best days. His woman, Pepper was somewhere safe but they hadn’t had any time to send there the baby too, for the attack came sooner than they expected.

So here he was, powerless and pissed off, running through the cold corridors with Bruce Banner, who had the baby in his arms. After what seemed like ages, they arrived at a room, and after they entered, Bruce closed the door behind them. It was one of the meeting rooms, with the tables pushed beside the walls, and various of things scattered across the floor- including Mjölnir. The reason why the weapon was left there was that his foolish brother was still trapped in another dimension, and thus could not participate in the fight, and no one could lift the hammer, so they left it in the middle of the way.

As Loki was trying to catch his breath, the scientist walked to a table and gently placed the baby on it. He got a small metallic device out of his pocket, and put it down next to the little one.

„Activate Baby Shelter Protocol!" He demanded, and Loki watched as the gadget came to life and formed a casket-like thing around the little body. He had to admit, Stark still had some creative ideas after all!

„How durable is that thing?” The god asked, not because he was worrying about the safety of the baby, he was just mildly curious.

The other man gave him a meaningful glare.

„I’d prefer not to test it against any foreign technology. Am I clear?”

Loki held up his hands.

„You don’t think I would let that vermins try and crack it open? Do you, my dear Bruce?”

The scientist just shook his head, and smiled at the little thing.

„It will be alright, darling!”

But their peace didn’t last for long. After a few minutes passed, they received a panic-filled message.

„They got through us! Prepare to activate Defense Mode Code Green! Please, I beg you, protect my child!”

The two men felt their breath caught midway, and their glances met.

„Kill those who get past me!” Bruce said and bolted out, ready to transform, ready to fight- till death if he had to.

The baby was letting out squeaky little noises of discomfort, and Loki jumped next to the casket immediately.

„It’s alright.” He cooed softly, and patted the metallic surface gently. Emotions swirled in his heart in a disturbing way and he didn’t want to name them, so he listened for any sound indicating danger instead.

He heard the Hulk roaring- an unmistakable sound-, the buzzing of weapons, the rumble of debris falling, and bodies being crashed, tossed aside, torn apart. And it seemed that the attack was fought off, for the sounds of battle were fainter now, and he couldn’t help but let out a sigh, shoulders sagging in relief.

The explosion threw him across the room with a deafening crash, and for a few seconds he could not even breath. The power of the blast tore the room apart, half of the higher floors collapsed on the top of them, and everything hurt, and it was so loud he almost screamed as the world fell into pieces around him.

For a moment he couldn’t even remember his own name.

Then he heard something tiny and fragile crying, and worry filled his battered body with life again.

Somehow he managed to get up on his hands and knees. His ears were ringing and there was a salty, metallic taste in his mouth. One half of his vision didn’t seem to function, for sticky, warm, rushing fluid was in his eye, trying to blind him. His side felt like being torn apart with claws on fire, and one of his wrists was twisted in an angle far from normal. All of these things were unimportant now, as his eyes scanned the remains of the room frantically, trying to find...

And there it was, the red-gold casket, with a huge crack on its side. But thank for all that’s dear, the baby seemed unharmed, just upset; some kind of unknown mechanism cushioned the horrible blast.

A dark, ugly figure emerged from the other side, and in a swift motion it headed for the capsule lying between them.

Nothing else mattered anymore, but the innocent, soft, vulnerable little one he loved with all his heart. Mind surprisingly clear and heart thundering in his chest, Loki jumped on his feet, and his hands found the only thing could be used for a weapon, the only thing left in its place despite the blast. He was at his enemy in a heartbeat, and with a mighty roar he swung the hammer at it, all of his strength and love in the blow. Mjölnir hit the body with a sickening „thwack”, angry blue sparks sprang to life, and the enemy was thrown aside, dead before it hit the ground.

The god whirled around, black hair flying like wings, and he threw one powerful blow after an other, strength and resolve never faltering, until there were no enemies to fight. He took a step back, chest heaving with painful, laboured breaths, muscles in fire from exhaustion. His fingers were still tightly curled around the haft of his brother’s hammer, electricity tingling at his fingertips.

As the others suddenly appeared next to him, it was just out of sheer luck he didn’t blow them into pieces. He could see surprise spreading across the face of his brother, and then he could finally let himself fall into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I edited this work a little, as it started as a one-shot and came out as a three-chaptered one.
> 
> This chapter focuses mainly on Tony.

"They got through us! Prepare to activate Defense Mode Code Green! Please, I beg you, protect my child!" Tony cried loud and desperate, as he tried to cut his way out of the ring of the enemy. He knew well that even if he could free himself, he wouldn’t be able to get there in time. He had to trust in Loki, a powerless god and the Hulk, if the big guy was willing to fight. These thoughts didn’t help him to calm down at all.

He fought with all his might, but the enemy was viscious and there were so many of them! He found himself overwhelmed with powerful blasts and swirming bodies, and a particularly hard blow knocked him on the ground. „This is how it ends!”- The thought crossed his mind, and then there was a blinding, deafening crash of light, and he felt the pressure dissapear.

He knew this slightly burnt, ozoneous smell. Relief filled his racing heart as he tried to blink the white spots away, and strong arms helped him on his feet again.

"Are you alright, my dear friend?" Thor asked. "Sorry for being late, I had a hard time returning from that dimension, it was full of traps! What did I miss?"

"They... got through us..." Tony panted, trying to calm down his panicked mind. "My suit can’t function properly, and Bruce and Loki are alone with the baby!"

Thor’s face darkened, a frown appearing on his brows.

"Then my friend Tony, let us do our best and rush to their aid! Here, you can wield my Stormbreaker, I will summon Mjölnir!"

The god shoved the axe into the other man’s hands, and held out his own. Tony tried the weight of the foreign weapon, and despite their desperate situation, couldn’t help but feel a surge of excitement. He was handling the weapon of a god!

He looked up and saw the perplexed expression on his friend’s face.

"What is it?"

"I... can not summon Mjölnir...! I can feel her near, but she won’t respond!" Abashment was clear in the voice of the god, but after a moment he shook his head. "Then I will fight with other ways. Keep the axe, my friend, and brace yourself, here they come!"

Another wave of attack hit them, and they fought valiantly side by side. The axe was heavy, but Tony didn’t seem to feel it, he wielded her as it was his everyday routine. He vowed not to let any of them get past him, he fought for his child, amidst the scent of lightning.

A few minutes passed but those bastards were still coming at them, no matter how many they killed. His suit was torn from his body, only a few small metallic pieces covering his skin now, and he was bruised and bleeding from hundreds of small cuts and gashes. And then there was an explosion, far away but so strong it knocked him off his feet. For a moment he just lay there stunned, then crushing fear ripped into his heart.

"Thor! Thor, it was coming from _them_!!!" He cried as he staggered to his feet. There is no way they survived that...

The god gritted his teeth and pulled him to his body as if he weighed nothing. He felt the breath knocked out of his lungs, the axe slippping out of his grasp, and the hammering race of Thor’s heartbeat filled his ears.

"Close your eyes!" Thor yelled and he did as was ordered.

The god roared and summoned a blast of lightning so strong Tony not just felt but _heard_ the electricity as it lashed and rushed around them, clearing their path. He involuntarily buried his face into the wide chest and clung to his friend with all his might. How lucky they were Thor was on their side! A whole minute passed till he dared to open his eyes.

Hundreds of smoking corpses lay around them, and the noise of the battle died with them. Their panting was the only sound in the heavy silence. A strong burnt stench hung in the air.

Thor leaned on him for a moment, eyes hazed with exhaustion, sparks still swirling through his body. As he spoke, his voice was trembling.

"Show me the way!"

Tony feared that the tracker wouldn’t work, but despite the previous explosion, he could detect the supposed location of their friends. As they approached, it became harder and harder to run because of the debris. In the end he found himself in the god’s arms, as Thor decided it would be faster to fly. His fear for his baby was numbing his mind, and Tony could only focus on the blinking red dot on the screen.

Suddenly Thor let out a sharp cry and started to descend.

"What is it?" He asked, the panic in his voice almost palpable.

"Banner." The god said and pointed out to an unmoving figure lying amidst the debris. They hardly reached the ground but Tony already leaped out of the god’s arms and rushed to his friend’s side. Bruce was almost completely naked, skin pale and covered with grime. Except a long cut on his forehead, he seemed unharmed. Just as Tony started to feel his pulse with trembling fingers, the scientist groaned and opened his eyes.

"Tony...?" He whispered, voice hoarse and weary.

"Oh my God, I thought you were dead!" Tony ignored the weak protests and pulled his friend into a tight hug.

"Do you know anything of the baby and my brother?" Thor asked as they parted and gently helped the trembling man on his feet. Bruce opened his mouth to answer but then they heard the noise coming from not so far.

The unmistakable sounds of battle.

They stood there, frozen for a moment, then bolted into a run.

And as they arrived at the scene, where the explosion had the strongest effect, they came upon a sight neither of them would predict.

Loki was still standing and fighting, between the enemy and a red-gold casket. His delicate, blood-covered fingers had a tight grasp around the haft of the mighty hammer, Mjölnir, and he swung her at the enemy with such an ease as if was doing it in his whole life. The air was tight and heavy with the sparkling blue of electricity, and the deep green of magic older than times. Power swirled around him, emerging from his fair skin, entangled in the raven locks of his hair, shimmering in the light of his eyes. At that moment, Tony truly believed he was looking at a god.

Before they could do anything, the last of the enemy fell, and the god took a step back, chest heaving with laboured breaths as he stood among the corpses of the fallen. The last swirls of magic ran across his body one more time and then everything stilled, and they rushed forward to his side.

Loki shuddered and for a moment Tony thought he will swung them across the room, but the god seemed to recognize them, and relief crossed his features. He looked at his brother, a glance Thor would never forget, and his grip loosened, the weapon falling on the ground as he fainted.

Tony ran past them and fell on his knees next to the casket. There was an ugly crack on its side, and the baby was sobbing, but as he opened the lid and took the squirming little body in his arms, he could see that his child was unharmed.

Nothing else mattered anymore. He ignored the dull pain, the burning exhaustion, the distant rumbles of the battle still going somewhere, just let relief wash away everything inside, let the tears fall wild and free.

"It’s okay, my love, my life, daddy’s here!" He cooed softly to his child and hugged it tightly against his chest. The baby whimpered and pressed its little face closer to the shimmering blue light of his chest.

Bruce let out a sigh of relief and turned to the god who was holding his brother in his arms.

"How bad?"

"Very bad." Thor’s voice was trembling and so were his hands as they were roaming above the unmoving body, not knowing how he could help.

"Let me see!" Bruce said, the doctor emerging from inside, shooting one last glance at the father and child, knowing that they didn’t need any help. "Put him down."

Thor gently laid his little brother on the ground, and pulled his head on his lap. To be honest, Bruce had seen better before. He quickly assessed the god’s condition, and summoned a medical unit through the comm Thor tossed him.

"The wound on his side is the worst of all. Lend me your cape, I have to apply pressure on it! As for the other injuries, if I am correct, he has a concussion, several broken ribs, maybe a collapsed lung, and a broken wrist. I couldn’t tell if he’s got internal bleeding or not, but based on his condition, I would say yes, he does."

"He won’t die, will he, Bruce?" Thor whispered, his tears leaving stripes in the grime covering his face. The doctor shook his head and applied more pressure on the wound.

"Not on our watch!"

Tony stood beside them, cradling his child, a silent and steady presence, and though he liked to say he didn’t believe in any god, now he prayed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last chapter of the first story featuring "Uncle Loki".

There was a steady, constantly beeping sound. A steady and calm rhythm, just like heartbeat. Something wet and cool touched his face gently, then his forehead. A dull pain was throbbing in his side, and his limbs felt like they were made from lead. Someone was whispering, ancient things in a language long forgotten. He fell asleep again.

He was dreaming. He died, body lying on white sheets, and someone was crying by his side. His brother was the one crying, holding his limp hand while he sobbed, begging him not to leave. It was a disturbing sight, seeing his grief so close, so Loki closed his eyes again and slept on.

Something warm and light like feather touched his skin. It was unexpected, and pulled him out of his deep slumber, and he tried to restrain, because it felt so good not to feel a thing once in his life... Then he heard the voice. It was tiny and young, but demanding, and an unnameable feeling filled his chest, an urge to respond to it.

So he opened his eyes.

And he closed them again with a groan, cause there was too much light it hurt, and he made a weak attempt to lift his hand in front of them.

"Careful, hey, don’t pull out this thing!" Loki groaned again. He knew that voice, it was the annoying billionaire. "Jarvis, the lights!"

Nice dimness filled the room, and he let out a sigh of relief. It felt much better. The tiny voice kept on babbling, so he made another attempt to open his eyes. This time it worked, and he caught the sight of Tony sitting beside him, with the baby in his arms. The little one squeaked happily, and was trying its best to get out of his father’s hold and closer to him.

Despite the soreness and exhaustion, Loki smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked, and helped him sit up a little, and held a cup of water to his lips.

"Been...been worse." Loki felt quite proud of himself for being able to utter a thing. "How long was I out? And why isn’t my stupid brother here, bawling by my side?"

In spite of the light tone, the man felt the slight discomfort out of the god’s voice. He smiled at him, and patted his hand.

"It’s been 10 days since you decided to give us a heartattack and pass out. God of Mischief, or should I say, God of Slumber instead? As for Pointbreak, he is currently beating the shit out of the last of those freaks, who had the brilliant idea to attack us. He was by your side all along by the way, so I really don’t understand how he is able to move."

Tony tried to hide it with his cheerful voice, but the god saw that he was no less exhausted than Thor he mentioned. Just like he had been worrying about Loki, his well-being all along...

"How touching." Loki murmured and held his arm out to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Handle me that little thing before it cries its eyes out!"

The baby nestled in his arms and such a happy, toothless smile spread across its chubby cheeks. One of those little fists grabbed his long, unruly hair, and started to tug it lightly.

"I am happy to see you too." Loki whispered, and held the baby closer to his body.

Tony coughed a bit, and when Loki looked up to meet his eyes, the man rubbed the back of his head, as if he was embarassed.

"And of course thank you for saving my child!"

This time he couldn’t hide his blush. For the first time in his life, his silver tongue let him down. He didn’t know what to say, he was not used to being thanked, not used to gratitude.

"Uhm... I mean, yes, but... you shouldn’t be thanking me..."

Tony put his hands on his hips and tilted his head sideways a little, and this pose reminded him of his mother so much Loki felt a pang of nervousness creeping up his throat.

"And why not? You was willing to fight against an army of ruthless assassins without your magical powers in order to save the child of a man you don’t even _like_. I don’t know what did they do with men like you in Asgard, but here in Earth they are considered a hero and being thanked for it! So thank you for your incredible sacrifice."

Loki was the God of Mischief, the Master of Lies, he could easily recognize a lie coming from anyone, but this time, Tony was telling the truth. He dropped his gaze and murmured, embarassed.

"It’s not true...I mean...I don’t _despise_ you..."

A warm smile appeared on the other man’s lips.

"I’ll take it as a „You are welcome” then."

Thus saying this Tony stood up, and stretched his back.

"I’ve sent a message to your brother that you were so kind and return to the land of the living. If I am correct, he will be here in a minute. And now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m aching to have a shower!"

Loki called after him, raising his arms a little.

"You left your child here!"

Without turning back, the man waved.

"Why the worry? It is in the best place it could be."

And holding that tiny little baby close to his heart again, Loki finally started to believe that maybe even the God of Mischief could be worthy of its smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
